


Due saiyan innamorate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bra ha invitato Pan al proprio compleanno per dirle una cosa importante.





	Due saiyan innamorate

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um7pMggPnug.

Due saiyan innamorate  
  


La luce delle lampade illuminava i palloncini candidi appesi alle pareti della casa, che ondeggiavano mossi dal leggero venticello che filtrava dalle finestre.

Dal giardino provenivano le urla e le risa del resto degli invitati.

La festeggiata avanzò, le sue scarpette di tela azzurre ticchettavano ad ogni suo passo. Raggiunse una giovane appoggiata al davanzale della finestra, intenta a guardare fuori.

“Sei arrivata” si sentì dire Pan e si voltò nella direzione della voce.

Bra si portò un bicchiere alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, il vetro era gelido al tocco e le sue dita lasciarono le impronte.

“Sono felice che tu sia venuta alla mia festa” disse gentilmente. Chinò il capo, i lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Pan ticchettò con la punta delle ballerine bianche che indossava.

“Non potevo mancare al tuo compleanno” disse.

Bra si appoggiò una mano sul fianco, facendo ondeggiare la gonna azzurro chiaro del vestito che indossava.

“E hai deciso d’indossare il vestito che ti ho mandato” mormorò. Sporse le labbra piene in avanti e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. Le fascette azzurre le stringevano le gambe affusolate, arrossandole la pelle nivea.

“Così sembriamo sorelle, anche se il mio vestito ha fortunatamente meno merletti e fronzoli. Non sarei mai riuscita ad allacciarli tutti” ammise Pan.

Bra le prese la mano nella propria e guardò la migliore amica stretta del vestito rosa.

“Sei bellissima” disse.

Pan sorrise, arrossendo e volse lo sguardo, il laccetto candido che teneva tra i capelli neri ondeggiava a ogni suo movimento. Le sue ciocche lisce erano ben diverse da quelle ondulate di Bra, che aveva inutilmente tentato di tenerle ferme con dei nastrini azzurri.

“Mai quanto te” sussurrò Pan.

Bra raggiunse un tavolinetto e ci appoggiò il bicchiere, vuoto. Raggiunse nuovamente l’amica.

“Queste però vanno più in basso, non sono spalline” disse, abbassando un po’ la stoffa del vestito di Pan all’altezza delle spalle.

Pan si strinse i laccetti bianchi che le tenevano la parte superiore del vestito e avvertì le gote bruciarle.

“Vuoi andare fuori dagli altri?” domandò.

Bra indossò dei guanti di velluto bianco e si frugò nella tasca della morbida gonna.

“Prima volevo dirti una cosa. È davvero tanto che te lo devo dire e ho paura di rovinare la nostra amicizia.

Ti ricordi quando anni fa, per provare, ci siamo baciate?” domandò.

Pan deglutì rumorosamente.

“Volevamo solo fare esercizio per quando avremmo avuto un ragazzo. Non c’è bisogno di rivangare quella vecchia storia” mormorò.

Bra negò con il capo e trasse un nastro per metà rosa e per metà azzurro, si legò il lembo azzurro al polso e con il lembo rosa legò il polso di Pan.

“Noi saiyan siamo legati alle persone che amiamo dal filo del destino. Possiamo sfuggirgli, sposare un’altra persona, ma la nostra anima sarà per sempre legata a quella a cui siamo destinati” disse. Avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Pan. “E il mio spirito ti appartiene. Per me sei tu quella persona” disse. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

La punta delle orecchie di Pan divenne vermiglia.

“ _Umphf_ , quello che cerco di dirti è… che ti amo”. Concluse Bra.

Pan l’abbracciò e singhiozzò, il nastro al polso le arrossava la pelle rosea.

“Oh, Bra, anche io” gemette. Chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo, mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il viso.

 


End file.
